The present and continuing increase in data traffic volumes and the requirement for speed of switching and reduced energy consumption in datacenters has driven a great deal of recent innovation. In particular, it has been realized that optical switching offers many of the desired properties but optical devices need to be controlled by and interfaced with electronic devices including traditional electronic data servers.
Optical devices themselves do not necessarily reduce the size or complexity of a switch. In order to improve flexibility in the assembly and application of optical switching units it is desirable to improve the scalability of an optical switch. One way of doing this relates to the topology of the components within the switch network. It is desirable to produce a highly scalable optical switching unit. Thus, there remains a requirement for a packet switch optimally benefiting from the speed of optics and the flexibility of CMOS electronics assembled in an architecture appropriate for huge scalability.